neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |platform = PlayStation 4 Microsoft Windows |release = Playstation 4 February 9, 2017 October 10, 2017 October 13, 2017 Steam February 27, 2018 |genre = Action RPG |mode = Single Player Multiplayer |rating = CERO: C ESRB: Teen PEGI: 12 |media = Retail (Blu-ray disc) PSN Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website }} Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (四女神オンライン CYBER DIMENSION NEPTUNE, Yon Megami Onrain CYBER DIMENSION NEPTUNE, lit Four Goddesses Online: CYBER DIMENSION NEPTUNE) is an action RPG. Despite the title, the game is a single-player game with an online cooperative multiplayer option. This is the first Neptunia game to use Unreal Engine 4, as well as the first spin-off game to be released on the PlayStation 4 rather than the PlayStation Vita. Story --Gamindustri. A world that exists in a dimension separate from our own, where the Four Goddesses protect and rule over their respective nations. The Goddesses Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, who have saved the world from danger countless times, were selected to be beta testers for the new version of a certain online game... Goddesses Online It is a super-popular title that utilizes Gamindustri's Goddesses as official models. The stage of the story is set within a fantasy world, surrounded by verdant and gorgeous ocean, known as Alsgard. Logging into the game world, the four CPUs meet with the Guardian Spirit, the guide to all adventurers, Bouquet. They discover that they are the Chosen Ones tasked with the mission of reviving the Goddesses of legend, and that Alsgard is under the looming threat of the villainous Demon King. In order to create new friendships... In order to meet their virtual selves... In order to save the world from destruction... And... in order to finally get a younger sister... With these wishes compiling in their hearts, the Goddesses journey into the Cyberdimension! Gameplay Main Article: Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online/Gameplay Characters Beta Testers ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The CPU of Planeptune and the main character of the series. She uses the Paladin class. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) :The CPU of Lastation and a total tsundere. She uses the Black Knight class. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The CPU of Lowee . She uses the Priest class. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :The CPU of Leanbox and the mature one of the four. She uses the Enchanter class and may have a much bigger role in the game. ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :The CPU Candidate of Planeptune. She uses the Mage class. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Ann Williams (English) :The CPU Candidate of Lastation. She uses the Thief class. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :One of the CPU Candidates of Lowee and the older sister. She uses the Samurai class. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :One of the CPU Candidates of Lowee and the younger sister. She uses the Ninja class. ;Kiria :Voiced by: Sayaka Senbongi (Japanese) :A highly skilled player who became a beta tester in 4GO like the others. She often seeks approval from †‎Black Cat Princess†‎, who keeps ignoring her. ;†Black Cat Princess† :Voiced by: Ayano Yamamoto (Japanese), Kayli Mills (English) :A beta tester who joined with Kiria. ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :A member of Planeptune's Intelligence Guild and a longtime friend of Neptune. Runs the general item store, Chaos Factory, with Compa. ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :A nurse in Planeptune who Neptune first met and became best friends. Runs the general item store, Chaos Factory, with IF. ;Tamsoft :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Amanda C. Miller (English) :A beta tester after winning a festival lottery. Runs the weapons store, Gion Blacksmith. ;Uzume Tennouboshi :Voiced by: Mariko Honda (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) :The CPU of Planeptune from the Zero Dimension. A beta tester who plays solo to get stronger in the game. She uses the Fighter class. ;Plutia :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :One of the CPUs of Planeptune from the Ultra Dimension and one of Neptune's friends. She uses the Tailor class and runs the accessory store, Fancy Shop, with Peashy. ;Peashy :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :One of the CPUs of Planeptune from the Ultra Dimension. She uses the Tailor class and runs the accessory store, Fancy Shop, with Plutia. ;Arfoire :Voiced by: Chiaka Takahashi (Japanese) :A recurring antagonist in the series in the past, who harbors a deep hatred towards Neptune. She uses the Farmer class. ;Warechu :Voiced by: Neeko (Japanese) :A mouse who usually works with Arfoire. He uses a human avatar for his character, since there's no mouse race in the game. He uses the Adventurer class. NPCs ;Bouquet :Voiced by: Aya Uchida (Japanese), Ryan Bartley (English) :A NPC guardian of the game's world. ;Purple Heart :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The Goddess of Faith. Based on Neptune's CPU form. ;Black Heart :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) :The Goddess of Prosperity. Based on Noire's CPU form. ;White Heart :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The Goddess of Order. Based on Blanc's CPU form. ;Green Heart :Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :The Goddess of Fertility. Based on Vert's CPU form. ;Luke :A NPC who runs the Guild. Antagonists ;Grim Reaper :Voiced by: Hideki Kojima (Japanese) ;Demon King Jester :Voiced by: Shouta Ebina (Japanese), Austin Lee Matthews (English) ;Minotauros :Voiced by: Tanaka Miou (Japanese) ;Dark Knight :Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) ;Mysterious Person :Voiced by: ???? Admin ;GM :Voiced by: ''Aya Uchida (Japanese), Ryan Bartley (English) Music *Opening Theme: Pikon de Metafiction by Erabareshi *Ending Theme: Log Out Shinaide by Fuki Videos |-|JP PV1= |-|JP PV2= |-|JP PV3= |-|JP PV4= |-|JP PV5= |-|JP PV6= |-|JP PV7= |-|EN PV1= |-|EN PV2= |-|EN PV3= |-|EN PV4= |-|EN PV5= |-|OP= |-|BGM Sampler= Trivia *The game has the same title as Vert's favorite MMO, Four Goddesses Online. *This game is similar to many "MMO trapped" franchises like ''.hack// and Sword Art Online. *The game was the third best-selling video game in Japan during its debut week, selling 42,508 copies. *Due to a video game voice actor strike, Erin Fitzgerald has confirmed she will not voice Noire in the English version. Erica Mendez has replaced her role in this and all future games. *It should be noted that while she doesn't appear in the game, the character of Ziege (Setag) can be heard speaking to Vert on the phone in one scene. This can be confirmed to be her as she ends the sentence with her verbal tic "biru" (which was translated as "bing" in the English dub of the anime). This make it the first time she is confirmed to be in the game universe. *A strange error happened when players tried to purchase the Steam version on its first few hours on sale which is being unable to purchase the game as it would require purchasing Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, which was unavailable to Steam until March 8. **This is probably related to Neptune's appearance to the game as a DLC guest character. *While they don't physically appear, all members of the Gold Third appear through speaking dialogue in four of Black Cat Princess' chirper events. *This game is the first game to be released since Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls in 2015. *The game was originally going to be developed for the original PlayStation 4 (released by Sony Computer Entertainment), but it was instead released on the PlayStation 4 Slim (released by Sony Interactive Entertainment). *This game is the first spin-off game to be released on PlayStation 4. Navigation Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series